Fabian's Birthday Taylor Swift Style
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "Before you say anything Mick taught me how to play, yes this is your birthday present, no I did not spend any money, and yes this is in fact your old guitar."


**Author's Note- Brad's Birthday is today. Thus the idea to write a birthday fic was born. Also pieface98 wrote THE most adorable oneshot ever! Birthdays and Swings. Go read it now! It's so cute! So lets play a little game. I'll "hide" a message in my oneshot and the first two to get it right get special shout outs in my stories. The message will only be in the first half of this oneshot seeing as how the song lyrics will be bolded and italicised (sp) as well. Ok let's get started.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA or brithdays or taylor swifts song or brad sadly :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina's POV<strong>_

"Hey Mick, Wait up!" I shouted after the bulky blonde.

"Hey Nina w**_H_**at's up?"

"Fabian's birthd**_A_**y is next week right?" I asked out of breath from chasing him down the field.

"Yea why?"

"Well I wanna do something s**_P_**ecial for him but I'm not sure what. I was hoping that you being his best friend could tell me something he would like."

"Well he's into music. Like excessively into it. He made me learn guitar just so we could talk more about music so maybe you can just get him a CD or something?" Mick suggested.

"Wait hold on. How good are you at **_P_**laying guitar?"

"Almost as good as Fabian. Wh**_Y_**?"

"Can you teach me to play a song in a week?"

"I don't know Nina? It depends on the song really."

"What if it's a Taylor Swift song?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know her songs are kinda complicated."

"Please Mick! Please. Please. Plllleaaaaasssee." I **_B_**egged hopping up and down with my hands clasped.

"Ok fine Nina just stop doing all of that." He said gesturing to me jumping **_I_**n front of him.

"Thanks Mick! See you after class! We can meet he**_R_**e to get started." I said patting his back and running to my class.

I sat in my seat next to Fabian and tried to keep the smile off my face. Unsuccesfully migh**_T_** I add.

"What are you smiling at?" _**H**_e said glancing at me.

"Oh nothing really. Hey your birth**_D_**ay is for sure next week right?" I asked.

"Um yes. But don't tell Amber! She **_A_**lways goes overboard." He said shivering at some memory of a past birthday.

"Ok I won't tell Amber. Although knowing her she probabl_**Y**_ never forgot."

"Oh no she did. She got distracted from it when she found out you and Joy have the same birthday. She's planning a double party as we speak." He replied pointing to Amber who had her head **_B_**uried in a textbook.

"Fabian she's **_R_**eading a textbook." I said.

"Oh is she." He replied sne_**A**_kily. He acted like he was sharpening his pencil and snuck a peek at Amber's book.

"Party planning magazine." He announce**_D_** plopping back into his seat.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked trying not to let him see the obvious motive behind my question.

"Um nothing?"

"You have to want at least a card**_!_** Come on tell me what do you want?"

"Nina I seriously don't want you to get me anything. Ok?"

"Ok geesh. I won't get you anything."

"Good." He replied lacing his fingers through mine and taking his notes.

* * *

><p>"Ok Nina you have your guitar right?"<p>

"Yes."

"And your pick?"

"Yes."

"And your lyrics sheet in case you need it?"

"Oh my god! Yes Mick I have everything!"

"Ok just making sure."

"Now you got everyone out the house right?"

"Yea everyone but you and him. Speaking of which I got a taxi to catch." He said looking at his watch.

"Thanks Mick. For everything." I said giving him an akward one armed hug.

"No problem Nina now go before you lose your nerve."

I walked down the hall to Fabian's room and left the guitar leaning against the wall before knocking on the door.

"Come in." I heard Fabian call.

I mustered my courage grabbed the guitar and walked in. Fabian looked at me with the guitar and opened his mouth to speak. I held up my hand and started talking before him.

"Before you say anything Mick taught me how to play, yes this is your birthday present, no I did not spend any money, and yes this is in fact your old guitar."

"Ok..." He replied.

"Just listen because every word of this song describes how I've felt about you since day one." I took yet another deep breath and began to play.

_**I like the way you sound in the morning**_  
><em><strong>We're on the phone and without a warning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard<strong>_

_**I like the way I can't keep my focus**_  
><em><strong>I watch you talk you didn't notice<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together<strong>_

_**(chorus)**_  
><em><strong>Every time you smile, I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>and every time you shine, I'll shine for you<strong>_

_**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby**_  
><em><strong>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me <strong>_

_**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**_  
><em><strong>Say that you wanna be with me too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall<strong>_

_**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face**_  
><em><strong>You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never been so wrapped up, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted<strong>_

_**I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,**_  
><em><strong>Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me<strong>_

_**(chorus)**_  
><em><strong>Every time you smile, I smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<strong>_

_**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby**_  
><em><strong>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me <strong>_

_**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**_  
><em><strong>Say that you wanna be with me too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall<strong>_

_**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet**_  
><em><strong>I'll catch you, I'll catch you<strong>_  
><em><strong>When people say things that bring you to your knees,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll catch you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'll hold you through the night until you smile<strong>_

_**Whoa oh I need you baby**_  
><em><strong>Don't be afraid please<strong>_  
><em><strong>jump then fall, jump then fall into me<strong>_

_**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**_  
><em><strong>Say that you wanna be with me too<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall<strong>_

_**Jump then fall baby**_  
><em><strong>Jump then fall into me, into me<strong>_

_**Every time you smile, I smile**_  
><em><strong>and every time you shine, I'll shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you<strong>_  
><em><strong>you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me <strong>_

_**Yeah**_

He stared at me for a really long time before reaching his hands up behind his neck. He unclasped his guitar pick necklace and gently reached over and fastened it around my neck. Kissing my cheek he whispered:

"Thank you. I love you." He got up and walked out the room towards the kitchen.

I followed him shocked at what just happened. Fingering the pick around my neck I realized that was the first time he ever said he loved me.

"Hey are you hungry? Trudy left some food in the fridge for us." He asked after popping his head out of the fridge.

I simply walked over to him wrapped my arms around his waist and said:

"I love you too."

I grabbed a piece of bread and skipped happily out of the room leaving him with his mouth hanging open and his cheeks tinted red. I doubt Fabian could top that present but I guess we'll see this summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. The hardest part of this was figuring out how I wanted to end it. Like I knew what was gunna happen up until the song but after it everything was just freewritten. Yes there will be a second part to this Nina's birthday of course but it probably won't be up for like ever. The hidden message was pretty obvious. Marked as complete for now. <strong>


End file.
